Past Secrets
by Sheelina Rocsmith
Summary: Three years after the war & the destruction of the sorceress, things seem calm until hidden parts of Squall's past begins surfacing. Leaving the others wondering how he ended up in Garden, but what really is buried in his past? And where will it lead them
1. Prologue

****

_**Disclaimers: **All characters from the game don't belong to me, but all characters I make up do. This is my first story so please review and let me know what you think of it. _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Prologue_**

* * *

A starry clear night with a breeze blowing in the air among the streets of Deling City, the capital of Galbadia where the streets are calm and silent. All except for a very young couple sneaking their way across the back of a large castle-like manor. The young couple hide behind an over powering set of bushes as the young boy looked about with his stormy blue eyes. Carefully calculating their next move. The girl with him stopped and pulled her wrist from her partner's firm grasp. She rubbed her wrist with her other hand as her blue eyes watched him. Her blue silk nightgown flowed all the way down to her bare feet as she kneeled there beside him. Her eyes trailed from her sore wrist up to the lad, over his bloodstained, ripped up, and soaked wet white t-shirt, up to his face. His chestnut brown hair, uncut and un-kept, yet it was mostly plastered to his head flat as it was as wet as the rest of him. A blood red thin bandanna tied around his forehead. Just a strap of material made up the bandanna. The young girl noticed for the first time since she's met him that he had a small chain around his neck and upon the chain dangled a silver ring. She didn't get much of a chance to look at the ring as the boy had waved his bare hand in front of her face. "Selene…… _Selene!"_

She blinked a few times as she was pulled from her thoughts and smiled at him. "Sorry…." Selene whispered back to him as a light blush rose to her cold cheeks. She got caught dreaming about him again. The eleven-year-old girl stayed there as the boy that was two years her senior and he just shook his head. "Whatever…" He took hold of her already sore wrist again and started to pull her across the backyard of the overbearing manor to the next bush. Managing to just avoid the glances of the wandering Galbadian soldiers. This was the couple's last large yard to run through before they could make a final dart to the back entrance of the presidential residence. But at this time however it was known as the Galbadian Palace.

Ducking down behind the next bush Selene quickly pulled away once more and peeked up above the bush. The young boy frowned and dragged her back down once more. "Stop that!" He hissed at her in a whisper.

"You stop pulling me down!" She hissed back at him and went to look again. However what neither of them knew was that they were looking up face to face with a Galbadian Lieutenant decked out in red battle gear. The standing girl in blue silk and the kneeling boy stood there in pure shock for a moment. Two moments. But as soon as the Lieutenant had went to scoop up Selene in his arms, her partner was up to his feet and swinging the gunblade that he was holding onto tightly with his other hand. The weight of the gunblade made the boy use both hands to grab it as he swung it over from his right side to the man's stomach. Hoping greatly to stop the troop from reaching the girl. Seeing out of the corner of his eye the Lieutenant swung his arm to intercept the blade coming at him, with the help of his gauntlets on his arm he stopped the large blade with no effort, as the boy didn't have any real experience with it. The brunette blinked in horror, as he didn't expect his attack to be stopped at all. "Uhh…. Run?" He didn't even move though, neither did she however. They were both frozen at the feet as they just gawked up at the Lieutenant, yet by this point the soldier had back up coming from behind them ready to scoop up both children from behind. The leader's smirk upon his face at seeing the running troops from behind had caused both children to realize that they had to move. Now! The brunette grabbed the blonde's wrist and ran off towards the palace once more. Stray water dripping from behind them, showing the exact direction and trail of where the two were running.

Making a straight dash for it they weave their way through the yard around each Galbadian soldier that tried to grab them. With the long night the two had been having already their small legs were already wearing out as the boy as his legs were starting to give out and his pace was slowing noticeably. Just dodging one last grab it seemed that at that exact time another captain had dodged in on the opposite side and grabbed Selene as she was shoved right into that very captain with a squeal of horror at the realization.

"Gotcha!" The captain had exclaimed as the girl was grabbed by around the waist and lifted from the ground. The young boy went with her, as he never released his grip. His eyes widened at the realization as she was lifted and he started to swing his gunblade around with one hand in desperate attempt to free his blonde haired partner. Slicing the captain's clothes by shear luck he yelped and continued to hold on. "Back up!" The captain bellowed as two more soldiers were already there and restraining him by the legs and waist, trying to separate the two children.

"Selene!" The boy screamed out as he tried to keep his grip.

"_Lion!_ Don't let go!"

_"Just hang on!!"_

By this time the captain and lieutenant had hold of the young blonde child and the other two soldiers were trying to rip him away from the girl. Tears were starting to stream from both sets of young eyes as Lion slowly lost his grip upon Selene's arm. The two soldiers had finally managed to pull him away from her after much struggle. Though both children just continued to scream for the other. The only thoughts that ran through the other's mind were ones of hope to make it out of the situation alive. The troops had to use every muscle in their bodies to separate the two of them, and to unarm the young Lion of his gunblade. Desperation and fear kept the children screaming for the other and struggling for freedom. Lion's stormy eyes were flowing with tears as they ran coolly down his cheeks and his hands still outreached for Selene. The high-pitched calls for the girl being fallen upon death ears from the surrounding parties and faded into the dead of night in the area around them…

Three weeks later.

Young Selene woke up suddenly, jerking her head up quickly as she looked about the large oversized royal suite. Tears began to stream down her soft ivory face as she curled up and buried her head into her knees. Sitting in the middle of the queen size soft mattress canopy bed with royal burgundy red curtains and sheets, along with wooden furniture around the room, dark oak dressers, vanities, and bookshelves that surrounded the bed. Large French doors that opened up onto a marble balcony, where she could walk out to clear her head at any time of day. However at this particular night it was storming outside, pouring down hard and not a star could be seen. Selene was just brushing out some of her mid back length blonde hair from her face and looking over to her balcony to see the rain as there was a loud knock upon her bedroom chamber doors. She quickly shot her eyes over to the doors and swallowed hard as she started to clear her eyes of tears. Jumping down from the large bed she made her way over to the door as quickly as her little legs would carry her. Opening the door slowly she peeked outside to see her two loyal door guards there alone. Unsure of what was going on she peeked her head out just a bit further. "Charlie? Joey? What's going on?" She asked both of them with a bit of concern and worry in her voice. The two men looked about then looked down at her. The taller one on the left smiled softly and kneeled down to her level, while the one on the right nodded slowly and kept on his guard. "You tell her Charl…"

"Tell me what?" She looked up to Joey, who was on her right, and then changed her glance to the one on her left. "What's happening Charlie?"

Charlie took off his helmet and allowed his black hair to flow down from under it to its regulated shoulder length. Then placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Your Highness. We have obtained news on the young Lion."

_"Really?!"_ She squealed as her eyes lit up hopeful and she stepped out of the room completely. Both of the guards quickly began shushing her as they looked about once more for anyone that could be up and about at this time of night. Joey glared down at the back of the girl's head as she cowered a bit and looked up at them both. "Sorry…" She whispered and bit her lip.

"It's alright your Highness." Charlie glared up at Joey and then looked back down at her. Staying kneeling in front of her he focused his thoughts and wordings and sighed. "We have learnt that…. Well…. How do I say it?"

"Just tell her already…. We don't have time for these games Charl."

"Tell me what?"

Charlie nodded and pulled out a strip of bloodstained red bandanna and handed it to the young princess then covered both hands of hers with his own armored ones. "He didn't make it… I'm terribly sorry."

Her lip quivered as she heard the news. That was all she needed to hear as she recalled her nightmare. The visions of the events three weeks ago and the running through the large yard where the Galbadians separated them with rough force. She could see the young brunette's face as he held onto her while they were tearing him away. She could hear the screams and the tears and even feel the rough grabs and touches as they both fought for their failed freedom. Charlie and Joey were now both kneeling as they were trying to snap her out of her trance. Joey was shaking her gently as she cried all over again for the lost of her closest friend and lover. Charlie ran a hand through her hair and pulled her close for a tight, firm hug. "Shh… It'll be alright Princess. It'll be alright." He picked up the crying child just as a lady decked out in silk full gown length light blue pajamas approached the scene. Joey caught a glance of the woman approaching them and quickly saluted her. Charlie caught wind of his co-worker's quick formal behaviour and did the same, while holding onto the young princess. The woman in silk walked up to them both and eyed them as her blonde hair fell only to just past her shoulders and her blue eyes questioned what they were doing silently. "What's going on here? Why isn't she in bed?"

"Just a nightmare your Majesty. Nothing to be too concerned on." Joey piped up and started to fib. Their loyalty was to the princess and not her mother.

"Well then. Let me take her back to bed." She reached out and took the young crying child from Charlie. "Back to your posts men." The Queen carried the child back into her quarters and tucked her back into bed. Seeing young Selene hurting from whatever may have been bothering her, she didn't ask or say anything however. Afraid to receive the same answer she had been all year from the little heir, which was a simple nothing. Selene looked up at her for a moment before holding up her arms for a hug goodnight and her mother obliged with a sad smile upon her face. Holding the child in her arms she kissed her on the cheek and finished tucking her in. "Night Selene. Don't forget, it was just a bad dream." The Queen up and left the room without so much of another word, but once the door was closed scowling upon the guards could be heard from within the room. Selene sat up in her bed and shook her head, as she knew it was her fault again that they were being yelled at. Her hair fell into her face once more as she grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly, crying for the remainder of the night...


	2. Chapter 1: Current Situations

_**A/N:**_ _I'm still trying to figure out the tags and what not on this site, please bare with me while I work out the kinks. I'm sorry that I couldn't get this up sooner, but it seems that two jobs makes it a bit harder to do a story then I initially thought. I'll try to update as often as I can so the chapters may be way shorter at times._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own anything from the origional game, though the characters I make up, I do own._

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Current Situations**_

* * *

Seven years later from that day, roughly three years after the defeat of Ultimecia, peace has finally been restored to most of the world and things were slowly getting back to normal. Squall had made commander of Balamb Garden as his friends, no his family, had all had different promotions as well. Quitis had gotten into a junior class men instructor while Selphie and Zell had excelled in their studies and were preparing for their instructor licenses. Irvine and Rinoa were into their third year of SeeD training. Seifer, Raijin and Fujin had not returned to Garden, but the last three years for them have been somewhat of a different path.

It was the week of the Annual Celebration to mark the end of the last war. The SeeD war as it became known as and Selphie was in charge of organizing it again this year. However, on this particular sunny morning, well the sun was just rising as in this case and started to beam through the slits in the curtains and onto the double size bed of the commander's room. Squall began to squirm in his sheets as Rinoa laid her head peacefully on his bare chest. It had been a late night for both of them and they had just fallen asleep two hours ago, after a very long private celebration. Rinoa had her head rested on his bare chest as her arm was wrapped around his waist loosely, and Squall on the other hand had his left arm upon her bare back, and his right over his head on the pillow. His hair was sprawled out all over the pillow as it had grown a bit in the last three years and now rested on his shoulders. His face wrinkled up in his sleep as he was in a deep sleep, his face started to sweat from the dream as it seemed to be flash backs of random events in his childhood. Flashes of images from when he arrived at the orphanage with Ellone, and then flashes of the fights he'd pick with Seifer there. Then there were flashes of the other children at the orphanage and the random events that took place there. All of them whirled around in his mind too fast for him to catch any details on them at this time, but he could catch the mental strains that were growing on his mind. He could feel the pain of being ripped apart or someone was digging through his mental drawers completely and in a hurry to find something. The images were becoming more blurred and rapid. Images spun around in his head and replayed over and over. He could feel the nausea coming on in his sleep and he could feel the rising urge to throw up growing in his cheeks until suddenly he got hit with an image of Ultimecia in Edea's body shooting a large icicle straight at him in slow motion. The feeling of the piercing of the large piece of ice was enough to jolt him awake instantly.

Upon the sudden jerking of his waking up and jolting up into a sitting position with his brown hair falling into his face had caused the sleeping Rinoa to be pushed just over the edge of the bed and fall off of it. She was a bit of a heavy sleeper but when her head made contact with the floor even she woke up to that. The thumping of her head hitting the vinyl flooring had caused her own eyes to shoot open wide as she yelped in pain. Grabbing her head she moved so she was sitting up on the floor. Her naked body covered in light goose bumps as the small draft from the open window had touched her pale skin. She shivered as she glared up at her boyfriend who was still sitting up straight on the bed, panting at the fast-flying images that had came to him just moments ago. He didn't even hear her fall from the bed, or yelp, all he did was hold his head and shake from the memory of the images. Rinoa noticed this and after a moment of sitting there cursing him under her breath and slowly tilted her head to the side. "Squall? What the hell was that for?"

He slowly looked over to her, fear written all over his face as he panted. "S-Sorry..." He stuttered out.

"It's alright. Probably just a bad dream." She looked over at the flashing clock and sighed. "Time for work… Maybe you can tell me about it later?"

He just nodded to her as she got up and headed into the washroom for a nice warm shower. Closing the door behind her she walked over to the bathtub and turned on the water to the shower. Once she had it adjusted to the right temperature she toed into the tub and began to clean herself of the dried sweat from last night, and the cold from this morning. She closed her eyes and allowed the water to run over every curve of her body…

Out in the bedroom, Squall pulled out of bed and walked over to the closet and leaned against the door handles as he opened it. Still trying to ease his troubled mind on the images he lowered his head and used the handles to support his full weight for a few minutes. He then stood up straight and grabbed his white sleeveless T-shirt and black jeans. Walking over to the dresser he pulled open the top drawer, pulled out a pair of gray boxers and walked over to his bed. Groaning as he sat back down upon the bed he leaned over and placed one foot into the hole of the boxers and then the other foot. He got up for a brief moment to pull them up into place before he sat back down on the bed. His eyes trailed over to the white T-shirt and tiredly grabbed it, pulling it close to him as he pulled it over his head and onto his body. The morning sun was now hitting his face as he groaned once more and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took his pants into his hands. He stood up, climbed into them, and pulled them up. Once the zipper was done up, he grabbed his black leather bomber jacket with the white fur trim collar and slid it over his just average built shoulders. Then his gunblade was next. Taking it from the table he held onto the belt with his left hand as he grabbed his boots with the other hand and walked out of the dormitory room. He didn't really feel like putting it all on at the moment as he was in need of his morning coffee. Carrying it in his hand the steel lion-engraved blade within its sheath he made his way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the top floor of the Garden a young cloaked woman walked up to the Headmaster's office and knocked lightly upon the door. "Headmaster Cid?" Her voice as soft and gentle as an innocent child yet firm enough to demand the attention that she desired. The old large round belly man, who was 5' 6" in height. He turned around gracefully as his wife at an inch shorter with raven black hair and golden eyes did the same.

She was dressed in a simple blue gown while he wore black dress pants, a white long sleeve dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a burgundy vest over top. They both looked upon the cloaked woman and smiled instantly as Edea got up from her seat and walked over to the girl. "Selene! Oh child you've must have had a long trip today. Come on in..."

"Thank you." She smiled and removed her cloak, her long blonde hair flowing into the cloak and the hood of it. The blonde girl smiled and took Edea's hand as Cid walked over to shake her hand once as well. Selene shook both of their hands as she walked into the office more. The headmaster went around the room, drawing all of the blinds closed while the ladies made themselves comfortable. So they can begin their long talks of the afternoon in solitude.

* * *

Back in the cafeteria Squall had now finished going through the line for his morning black coffee, and he wasn't exactly lucky when he got the last of the post since that is where all of the grounds are. He ignored it however and had shifted his gunblade in its sheath and his boots with his white socks inside them, to his right hand, while his left hand held onto his mug firmly filled to the near top with steaming black coffee. He started to make his lazy way to the closest table that he musters the energy to walk to and sit down. Then again he also had a severe hangover as well. He made his way halfway there when he saw out of the corner of his eye, the hyper energetic brunette with large over exaggerated curls coming from the sides of her head and her bright green emerald eyes. She was waving at him frantically and started to call him over.

"Squall! Squall! Over here! Come over here!" Selphie waved as she yelled over the bustling noises of the normal breakfast bunch in the cafeteria on a Friday. Selphie was sitting with everyone else that had gotten up by now. Well everyone except for Rinoa and all of them except for Selphie was groaning and cowering at her high pitched hyper voice as they held onto their mugs. The commander groaned and dragged his feet over towards his friends and sluggishly sat down and placed his coffee on the table and the rest beside him under it. Selphie sat down and in her normal cheerful manner.

"Morning! So how did you two sleep?" Selphie greeted him as he sat down.

Squall simply shrugged it off and took a sip of his coffee, shaking his head at the after taste of the drink. "None of your business..." He mumbled to her.

Quitis couldn't help but to snicker as she looked as professional as can be for a weekday but she too was suffering from a bit of a hangover even though it was as bad. Irvine and Zell however. They decided a different action. Zell quirked an eyebrow as Irvine began the verbal assault.

"Of _course _it's none of _our_ business. I mean hyne you two just making a shit load of noise where _anyone_ can hear you from_ miles_ away." Irvine smirked as he sat back, wrapping an arm around Selphie.

"Oh definitely." Zell perked up as well. By this time everyone at the table was snickering while Squall's face was starting to turn light shades of pink.

"Come on Zell weren't those two right at it in the corner booth of the bar?" Irvine pushed on while Selphie's eyes widened at the mental images.

"Yeah... No kiddin' there Irvy. Those two didn't care _who_ saw them last night." Zell began chuckling as well as the rest of the group at the table, while Squall's face turned bright shades of red. From anger and embarrassment both as he crossed his arms and began to brood.

However, at the same time a set of light footsteps could be heard coming up from behind Squall. Causing the table to silence as the person that the steps belonged to spoke. "Who didn't care about being seen?"

* * *

_**A/N:** I know... A cliffhanger. I'll try to get the next one up in two weeks time and hopefully it'll be longer._


	3. Chapter 2: Afternoon Preparations

_**A/N: **Thank you guys and gals for the reviews. I know I keep saying that I'd get the next one out sooner, but I never realized how much time goes into one of these chapters! But I can say this. This chapter is almost twice as long as the last one! I hope you like it. Please review._

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything from the origional game, though the characters I make up, I do own._

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Afternoon Preparations**_

* * *

"Who didn't care about being seen?" The feminine voice from behind the commander had inquired in an inquisitive tone. The group had all fallen silent while Squall's face had gone from a bright red shade of anger, to embarrassment. Slowly he too turned to see whom it was that had spoken, but he had already guessed that it was Rinoa. Seeing the raven haired girl with her hands upon her small hips and tapping her foot as she watched the table full of hung over SeeDs, she couldn't help but to crack a bit of a smile at seeing her boyfriend as red-faced as he was, and his poor attempts to hide the new skin tone. Squall waved to her very slowly and shyly as his brown hair fell into his face and covered his eyes. Quitis couldn't help but to snicker at the lovely display of their leader being in such an awkward position with both his co-workers and his girlfriend. Zell and Irvine were trying to go back to their meals, only to secret plot how they'd recall this event for a later date.

Selphie however was the one to break the awkward silence as she actively waved Rinoa over to sit beside her. Calling to her with the usual preppy voice of hers. "Rin! Over here! Come have some breakfast with us."

Upon Selphie's voice making it's way out of her mouth it had struck a few eardrums. Causing the rest of the group to groan and whine as they were all suffering from hangovers. All thanks to the night before. Irvine slowly moved his right hand up and placed it firmly on Selphie's shoulder. Firming pulling her back down into her seat he looked over from under his brown leather cowboy hat. "Sefie… Hun. Turn it down a few octaves."

"Aww… But _why_?" Selphie whined with an added puppy face pout as she was forced back into her seat. The group all groaned as her high pitched whine hit their ears.

"I think that's why…" Rinoa giggled as she sat down beside her friend.

"It's not my fault you all drank so much." The petit brunette sat back in her chair and crossed her legs, starting to brood to herself on the matters of her colleagues' nighttime habits.

Zell crammed half of a pancake into his mouth after covering it in a large amount of maple syrup and butter. The fluffy breakfast food was smothered in the sugary sweetness and Zell's peers could still see it as it rolled around within his mouth. Zell began to attempt to speak with the rolling wad of cooked and smothered dough in his mouth. "Sho Phef, the phall iz 'oday?"

The brunette blinked at him rather confused as she tried to decipher what he was asking when Quitis looked up from her coffee and smirked. "He wants to know if the ball is today."

Selphie grinned from ear to ear and jumped up from her seat. Sticking her right arm up straight above her head in a fist as she yelped in excitement. "YUP!"

Her over hyper activeness had caused the group to wince once more on the volume level. Irvine received glares from everyone at the table and took it as a sign to take the short brunette away from the area. He stood and behind Selphie, adjusted his hat on his head, then scooped her up in his arms. "Come on Sefie. We need to get some things done." She squealed in delighted surprise and blushed a bright shade of red at the suddenness of it all. She was thinking that he was referring to more pleasurable activities where he was actually referring to the finishing touches of the celebration party that was to take place tonight. He nodded his head to the remaining people at the table and then carried his little lover off out of the cafeteria, leaving both his and her breakfasts and coffees unfinished. As soon as the couple was far enough from the table the remainder of the group smiled and sat back in their seats, lying their heads back in relief of the noise volumes. This even included Squall as his own head was throbbing from the hangover and the unexplainable dream.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the lower levels of a stone manor inside the city of Deling… 

"S-s-s-sir?" A shaking shadow stood saluting the backside of a large swivel chair that sat behind a large dark oak desk covered in paperwork. The chair held a person in it of course that was hidden also in the darkness of the room. The person in the chair was drumming their fingers together as his deep voice cooed. "I take it that she got away?"

The saluting shadow gulped lightly and nodded its head slowly. "A-Aye sir…"

"Pity…. Take a squad and track her down. If she finds what she's looking for…." A sly grin appeared on the deep voiced figure. "…Take her down. We can't have our little revolution getting out of hand now can we?"

The saluting shadow quivered notably as he swallowed hard and nodded. "N-No we c-c-can't s-sir." With that the figure turned and ran out of the room before he'd be disciplined for his previous failures.

* * *

Later that afternoon up on the third floor, within the office of the SeeD commander… 

Squall was sitting back on his office chair. The large leather chair that he started to spend most of his time awake in now. The commander had his feet up on his cherry oak desk, on top of some paperwork that he was currently working his way through. His feet were missing his boots, which were hidden under his desk, and his white socks upon his feet weren't in the utmost perfect condition. The left sock had a hole right where his big toe stuck out of completely yet he didn't seem to mind. In his lap sat the large overly thick legal book. One that had taken over thousands of years to be created, modified, and published properly. The large blue and gold book contained well over two thousand pages, and a lot of tiny font. Squall was just skimming the pages however as he wasn't even sure what had compelled him to look through it. He had a gut feeling that it was related to the 'nightmare' that he had this morning and now that the better half of his hangover had healed, he was determined to figure out what it was all about. The brunette had allowed his messy brown hair to fall into his face as he skimmed the book. Currently, working his way though the social matters and legislation for the Galbadia continent for any clues.

A soft clicking of his office door and a few steps in, Irvine walked into the office. His arms slowly crossing as he frowned at the sight of the holey sock and the amount of attention that was being placed into reading the book. He noticed the frown upon the commander's face, and the overall bored expression that normally matched it. Shaking his own head slowly Irvine took a few steps up to the desk and cleared his throat.

Squall looked up from the book, glaring at the long pony-tailed cowboy with a glare stating that it better be important or he'll be giving his interrupter a one way trip to see Hyne. "What is it Irvine?" He spat out irritated.

"Oh…. Nooooothing," the cowboy smiled wickedly. Although the task he was given was going to be a long enduring one. At least he wasn't completely alone. All he had to do was get the man out of his office long enough to get the ball rolling. Metaphorically speaking that is.

"Spit it out Irvine." The other brunette growled out, he just hated it when his crew decided to pull some stupid stunt to get him to move from his spot. He was comfortable, and warm, and dry. The last time he heard the word nothing like that was when the group decided to take him on a ski trip. He vowed then and there he wasn't going to be dragged off anywhere like that again. Somehow the commander didn't find crawling out of snow banks to be as much fun as they thought it was. Then again that was his first time skiing.

"Well the celebration is tonight." Irvine started to say as he mimicked the rocking back and forth on his feet like Rinoa would do.

Squall quickly snarled and interrupted him. "I am not going to be your date."

"No! No. _No. No. **No**_." The cowboy was quick to step back and wave his arms about. "Not what I mean! _Ew.._ Not! I'm taking Sefie. What I was getting at is that I think it's about time you get ready for it. Rin is going to be there dude."

"Yeah…. So?" Even Squall couldn't help but to smirk at the sudden change that Irvine underwent when he got defensive. The situation was rather amusing.

Irvine was getting exhausted. He sighed as he started to wonder how Rinoa did this everyday. Everyone knew that if she didn't drag him out of his office he'd stay in here overnight and not get a wink of sleep. Then again right now this was all for the girl, so he had to do it. "Just come on man…." Irvine was getting desperate to get his role in this over with. "I'll start singing that train song if you don't move your ass."

Trump. That was the trump card. Squall hated that song just about nearly as much as he hated a few other things. Grumbling the commander crossed his arms after he closed the book on his lap. "I _dare_ you to." He spat out. He knew Irvine hated the song just as much and didn't think he'd start singing it just to get him to move.

As much as the man hated the song himself, he did indeed started to sing it. Not at a decent volume either, but at the top of his lungs so everyone can hear it. Once he started he just kept going. Squall's eyes widened in horror as his face paled. The taller man actually did sing it. Covering his ears the commander started to become stubborn as he tried to block out the horrifying tune from his mind. But even he couldn't succeed with the song, as it was catchy and annoying. Irvine however continued to sing it, making it onto his fourth or fifth round through the song. A lot of snickering and laughing could be heard outside of the office as the rest of the staff on that floor now knew someone was trying to make their commander give in to some form of demands. Squall moved the book off of his lap and onto the desk as he sat up straight and grabbed his boots. Grinding his teeth in annoyance to the song he quickly got the boots on and done up while Irvine just stood on the other side of the desk. Glaring up at the taller man Squall quietly grabbed the hilt of his blade, and lunged up at the cowboy. Drawing out the steel of the gunblade and swinging it sideways at the student. Irvine sidestepped out of the way and continued his singing, being unhindered by any means. Squall's failed attack on his comrade had led him to stumble forward in order to regain his footing after a duck and roll maneuver right out his office door.

Landing on his knees outside of his office door he grumbled and cursed under his breath at falling for such a novice mistake. Attacking too soon. However, him being out of the office hadn't stopped the cowboy from singing the song, in fact. It did the complete opposite. Squall glared back at the taller boy wondering if he was secretly losing what was left of his sanity or if the taller boy was actually increasing the volume of the song as he approached out of the commander's office. Squall glared up at Irvine and his cocky victorious grin on his face. Sourly the commander knew that Irvine had already won this confrontation and covered his ears after he dropped the gunblade to the floor. The gunblade made more of a thud as it landed on the carpeted floor.

"Alright! Gah! I give up!" Squall started to shout over the obnoxious song from Irvine's lips. "I'll go! I'll go! _I'll GO!!!_"

Irvine heard the commander whine and beg to him to stop singing, and simply smiled in accomplishment. He decided the commander had enough to last him the rest of the night with the humiliation that the others would put him through. After all, it was going to be hell on the commander when he finds out what they want him to do. "Good, so you'll come with us then and get ready?"

Squall never was one to pout, but he did. He despised that song with all heart and passion. Anything to make it stop right now was all he cared about. The commander didn't even inquire to what he was going to be doing. "Just don't sing it anymore… Please." He pleaded with the cowboy.

Irvine nodded and grabbed the commander by the shoulders and picked up his gunblade for him. He turned Squall towards the elevator and shoved the blade into his empty, sweaty hands. Then he started to gently shove the commander to the elevator. Upon reaching it however the doors opened themselves only to reveal a hyper Selphie and a constant ever-so-serious Quitis. Both men blinked a few times and paused what they were doing when the pair greeted them. Selphie pouted when she saw the boys. "Great… We were just about ready to go then we get called up here. Now you boys have to go on your own."

"On our own?" Squall perked an eyebrow at Irvine, then Selphie, then Quitis. "What do you know about this?" That question was sternly directed towards the instructor.

"Don't worry, just a shopping trip so you had something to wear tonight. Selphie was planning it all out, but it looks like Irvine and Zell will be the ones helping you shop."

"Yeah! And knowing them they'll screw it all up too!" Selphie intruded with a large disappointed look on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Hey! Come on babes. I promise I won't make him look like a fool." Irvine mocked Selphie's pout, as his voice was a bit hurt from the lack of trust his lover gave him.

Squall placed his head in his gloved palm and shook his head. Why did he agree to do this again? Oh right. To get Irvine to shut the hell up before he started another round of that blasted train song.

At the same time Quitis was not one to keep the headmaster waiting and grabbed Selphie by the arm, proceeding to drag the smaller girl out of the elevator and past the men. She called back to Irvine to please her partner. "Just make him look presentable, we'll catch up later." With that Quitis continued to the headmaster's office, dragging Selphie in tow.

Squall and Irvine both watched the women shove past them and then looked at each other. Taking a moment to absorb what just happened, as they were both bewildered and confused by it all. Squall was about to head off to follow them, and Irvine caught note of the other's actions. Then inhaled deeply as if preparing to sing even louder than before. Squall whimpered in defeat and changed his direction back to the elevator and inside of it. Irvine followed him and pressed the button for the ground floor. The doors behind them silently closed.

* * *

Quitis and Selphie entered into the headmaster's office with a bit of an unusual display for the blonde. Quitis was still towing Selphie by the arm, and upon entry into the large office she released the shorter female and saluted everyone in the room. Taking mental note on Edea's presence and a third person whom she couldn't place a name to. 

Selphie nearly fell on her bottom when Quitis quickly released her and stumbled backwards a few steps before turning it into a graceful frontal face and salute of her own. "You rang for us Headmaster Cid Sir?" She greeted him in her usual perky fashion while Quitis rolled her eyes silently at the display. Edea couldn't help but to giggle at the children that she raised as they were just being themselves, but quickly silenced herself when Cid looked her way with a bit of a stern face and peered over the rim of his glasses at his wife.

The cloaked blonde, who now had removed the cloak after some discussion this morning with the headmaster and his wife, looked over at the SeeDs as she tucked some of her back long blonde hair behind her left ear. A bit shy at the sight of the female soldiers, but she smiled as she noticed the tall blonde wearing the black regal formal SeeD attire. The sitting down blonde in a white blouse and black dress pants looked over the outfit from afar with a slight hint of pride at the handy work of the instructor's outfit. But before she could say much of anything aloud about it, Cid spoke up to the two SeeDs.

"Quitis, Selphie…" He looked to each of them as he placed his hands together behind his back, as he normally did when giving out an assignment. "… I've called you two here for different reasons but I have a similar favor to ask of you both. I'd like you two to take Selene here for the afternoon and show her around the Garden. I'd do it myself but I think she'd rather the company of people her own age." He smiled as he waved his arm over towards the blonde in the chair.

Quitis and Selphie blinked a few times as they followed the headmaster's arm. Thinking at first that it'd be something of higher importance. Normally the lamer missions came from Squall, as it ran through the instructor's mind. Selphie however took one look over at the girl and saluted Cid once more before bouncing over to Selene. Cid stared at the brunette wondering what had gotten into her while Edea covered her mouth with both hands to refrain from laughing too loud at the display. She knew her husband never really got to see a student bounce across his office to take an assignment before. But nonetheless, Selphie did just that. The cheery emerald green-eyed brunette leaned close to Selene who in turn sat further back in her seat, a bit shy and scared, as well as undecided on what to make of the brunette. "Hello Selene! I'm Selphie!" She beamed happily.

"Umm… Hello Selphie.." Selene greeted her cautiously.

"No no _no_." She shook her head smiling. "You said it _all_ wrong."

"I… I did?" The shorter blonde at five foot one thought she had the name right.

"Yes! Call me Seph! Or Sefie. Most do anyways!"

This left Selene rather speechless and confused. Quitis walked over to them and tapped on Selphie's shoulder for a moment while speaking to the woman in the chair. "Please forgive her. She's just suffering from overhyperness. We are currently working on resolving the matter, but all attempts have failed to this point. I'm Quitis Trepe. Pleasure to meet you."

Selene smiled up at her sweetly and nodded her head. "Please call me Selene. The pleasure's all mine."

"OH! _Oh!_ Oh!" Selphie backed away as she bounced up and down with a sudden idea. "Selly! Can we please please _please_ take you shopping?! Please!!!"

Quitis and Selene quickly looked to her and bit their lips as they debated on the idea that the brunette just proposed to them both. Selene couldn't find anything wrong with the idea while Quitis knew all too well what was to be expected on a Selphie arranged shopping trip in Balamb. The longer haired blonde was too quick to answer however, quicker than Quitis would have liked at least. "Sure… I don't see why not. It's just a shopping trip right? Besides, the headmaster was kind enough to invite me along for the celebration tonight anyways."

Selphie squealed in delight as she grabbed Selene by the wrist and pulled the girl from her chair and out of the room. Selene just managed to grab her cloak from the back of her chair in time as she was dragged from the room. Almost literally. Quitis then looked to Edea and her husband and saluted them. "Sir? Just a question if I may…"

Cid was still trying to comprehend what had just happened in his own office when Quitis pulled him from his debating state of mind. "Uh? Oh. Quitis. Go ahead."

"May I inquire in as to why you have requested my presence? I understand Selphie's, but not mine." She kept her salute up while she asked him with an open honesty of misunderstanding.

"Simple. Selphie is good with getting people to open up and enjoy themselves, but I need you to keep on the look out for any lurking soldiers. Basically, play the role of an anti-spy and make sure things don't get out of hand."

Quitis nodded as she saluted both Cid and his wife once more before spinning on her heel and heading out to join Selphie and Selene on a shopping trip to Balamb.

* * *

**_A/N:_** _Well folks there you have it. I didn't want to ruin all of the fun in one sitting. So I left a hanger for you_. 


	4. Chapter 3: New Friends and Old Wounds

_**A/N: **Thanks everyone for the reviews. I really apologize for taking over a year to get this one up, but a lot has happened in my offline life that just didn't help the matter any. So to make up for it I'm posting up this chapter now that I think it looks right, and I'm going to aim for another one within the month. My game plan is now that my life is more normal for me is to get at least a chapter up once a month. Thank you again for all of your support and patience. Now one to the chapter!_

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything from the origional game, though the characters I make up, I do own._

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - New Friends and Old Wounds**_

* * *

The three girls made their way into the town of Balamb by the use of Selphie's little sports car that she purchased last year once the group returned from their annual holiday trip. The little sports car seated four, has a V6 cylinder, and roughly 300-horse power in the engine. It was painted bright garden green with multiple colored flowers. Each flower had its own type and color, and Selphie made sure no two were the same in any way. The little brunette drove the three of them right down into the fanciest boutique in the small town. The three women pulled over the car and parked it. Quistis and Selene got out first and looked over the front entrance to the boutique, noticing the sign that wasn't as fancy as the reputation that went with the shop. The Balamb Boutique. It sounded like a small shop that would be ran by a single widowed mother with her misbehaving brats that couldn't even make it in Garden. At least that was Quistis' opinion on the place at first glance. As soon as Selphie had finished locking up her car she got out and saw the faces on her shopping partners and hyperactively grabbed them both by the arms as she squeezed between them and dragged them into the store. Her grip was firm and hard to escape, and her step was light and full of bounce.

Once inside the store the short brunette instantly pulled the two blondes to the formal gown section at the back of the store and went straight to a corner mirror. Selphie released the girls when they got to that corner mirror she bounced up and down a few times on the spot she was standing in and grinned from ear to ear at the two of them. "Wait here and don't move!" She then ran off into the racks of the shop to find some items for the three of them to try on. Quistis simply shook her head as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right leg, tapping her left one on occasion. Selene sat down on the small stool in front of the mirror and rested her head in her hands, a rather bored expression upon her face. The two blondes stayed in that area while Selphie was off rampaging the racks for something to wear. Quistis was taking on a more formal guard like attitude while she continuously scanned the shop area, there were times when the instructor took her missions a tad too seriously and didn't know it, this was one of those times. Within moments the brunette came back carrying several of gowns in her little arms, the pile was high enough that she could barely see where she was bouncing. Making her way to the rack near the mirror she started to hang them up one by one so she could show them off better. "Alright I found these ones out there and I am putting Quitsy's on the right, yours Selly are on the left, and mine are in the middle."

"On the right?" Quistis quirked an eyebrow and shook her head. "I'm not buying anything for tonight."

"Yes you are. We all need new gowns for this one. It is an anniversary after all."

Selene just looked up at the short brunette and the blonde as they debated this one out. It was a bit more amusing than the things she got to see at home, but to not seem rude she hid her enjoyment behind a small shy smile, as she remained seated. But before she could sit there and enjoy her little form of entertainment Selphie threw an ivory satin short gown at her. The gown smacked into Selene's face and the blonde fumbled to catch it before it could hit the ground. Wrinkling up the dress by the time she finally caught it she looked up at the two of them and noticed Selphie had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot impatiently. "We don't have all day Selly. I've also got a group of male fashion decrepit men to help out too ya know."

The smaller blonde of the two nodded and got to her feet slowly as she tried to hide behind the gown until she got into a change room. Quistis on the other hand just grabbed a few of the dresses that Selphie chose and walked into the change room beside Selene.

The majority of the afternoon with the women proceeded in a manner where one would try on a gown and Selphie would comment before throwing another gown at the dressed up victim. Then she'd comment on the other's outfit. The process repeating itself until both blondes have gone through the entire selection that Selphie had selected in the beginning. While this was taking place the young brunette also managed to find the ladies each a pair of shoes to match whatever gown they were trying on. Once the girls had all settled on a gown, well except for Selphie who was energetic about her own, they paid for them and started to make their way back to the car. That was when Selene had caught a glimpse of a figure out of the corner of her eye.

The smaller blonde paused for a moment and stepped backwards, just enough to see around the rack of men's shirts that were in her way. Her curious blue eyes sparkled as she started to take a second look at what she thought she had saw. They trailed over to a side mirror where a tall brunette with tied back hair and suede cowboy hat appeared to be examining a smaller brunette who happened to be in a sky blue bell-bottom tuxedo. Neither male was facing her so she couldn't see their faces. It did appear however by the way the smaller one was standing on the small dressing stool for his evaluation of the tuxedo that he didn't want to be present at the moment, or maybe it was the outfit that he wasn't thrilled about. Selene could have sworn to Hyne on that very spot that the shorter of the two was someone she knew, but without seeing a face she didn't want to do that just yet. Mainly because she thought Hyne had quite the sense of humor when she looked at her own life. Though having forgotten for most of the afternoon already about her own life issues and this little display was just too hilarious for her to miss out on. Slowly she snuck her way a little bit closer, aiming to become within earshot of the commotion. The same question the whole time running through her mind, 'why is he in that?' What the blonde didn't know was that for the last five minutes that she had been watching and trying to figure out this dilemma in front of her. Selphie and Quistis have made it to the little decorative car, placed their things in the trunk, and returned into the boutique to find her.

Quistis was the first to spot the almost crouched down Selene and sighed in relief. She didn't want to have to explain to the headmaster that they had lost one girl while shopping in town. Both the commander and Cid would have fits if that had really happened. Almost relaxing but never looking her instructor like professional appearance, Quistis silently snuck up on the girl and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. The first tap, it appeared that it didn't even register. Then the instructor poked her shoulder again. Harder. Selene was pulled from her trance as she turned her head and straightened up once more. "Huh?" She blinked confused.

"We've been looking for you." Quistis sounded a bit irritated at the whole situation as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot upon the ground.

"Oh. Sorry. I…. Umm…."

"There you are!" Selphie butted in as she nearly tackled Selene head on, and thanks to the instructor for making her stumble for an explanation, Selphie actually made contact with the blonde causing her to stumble back a few steps and right into the open where then men were. Selphie was hugging Selene tightly as she exclaimed. "Oh thank Hyne we found you! Headmaster Cid would have skinned us both alive if anything happened to you, Selly!!"

Selene just patted her back once she regained her balance and tried to breathe. Her assaulter was a lot stronger than she appeared to be that was for sure. Then again to be a SeeD she realized that they probably needed to be and she of all people should know by now that looks are deceiving. Quistis was shooting Selphie her famous death glare for her actions. But the glare was peering into the back of the brunette's head as she just noticed the two males that were now watching them. Selphie released her grip upon Selene the instant she had seen the get up that Squall was in. Her mouth simply hung open as her cheeks started to redden in fury at her boyfriend. Selene fell to the ground landing on her knees as she started to catch her breath while the enraged spunky little brunette stormed around the blonde and over to the cowboy. She kicked him in the shin as he smiled, but once her foot made contact. He started bouncing up and down in pain as he held onto his right shin. "Aww Jeez hun. What's that for?"

"I told you to make him look presentable, not retarded." Selphie scowled back at him. Squall took this opportunity to get off of the dressing stool and slip back into the change room to get out of this ridiculous outfit of a sky blue tuxedo.

"I wasn't making him look retard Selph. That was Zell's idea. Not mine." The tall brunette cowboy whined.

"I don't care whose idea it was. We have to have him look perfect tonight. After all he does have that speech to give."

While Selphie continued on her lecture with the man, Quistis just shook her head and extended a hand to Selene. The blonde took the hand without a second thought, and allowed herself to be pulled back up to her feet. Of course with the bickering and lecturing in the background Selene had some time now to figure out what was going on. Well simply because she was able to breathe again. Zell came out of the change room with his own version of what he'd call a formal outfit on. A white dress shirt with ripped off sleeves and a black tuxedo jacket ripped in the same manner. Black pants to match the top half of him and his normal combat gloves upon his hands. Smirking he walked over to the mirror where the commander just was and started to look himself over. Of course the man was in approval of his own choice. Selphie paused her lecturing at her lover long enough to take one glance at Zell. If it was possible the entire store would have blown up at that very instant. Selphie's face was fuming red and her temper had expired. Then again for a girl that just spent most of the afternoon with two of the world's most picky and stubborn women, then having to deal with men with little to no fashion sense. My guess is you'd need a stress outlet as well.

"_**ZELL DINCHT?!**_" She roared as she saw him. Zell, Quistis, Irvine, Selene, and even Squall, all froze in their very spots. Zell was trying to hide his head between his shoulders. Irvine had taken a stumble back and caught himself, balancing a bit on one leg. Squall remained hidden in the change room for the simple reason that he just didn't need the migraines right now from all of this senseless pointless junk, but covered his ears nonetheless. Quistis straightened up her pose even more as she winced at the volume as well. Selene just covered her ears and remained how she was; she didn't want to have the hyper girl's attention back onto her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Winhill a small group of three was reaching the village. A blonde haired man at a height of six foot one with emerald green eyes, and with him there was a woman with short silver hair that stood at five foot eight, rather tall for a woman, and she wore an eye patch upon her left eye. There was also a large dark tall man at a height of six foot four with black hair and a burly build to him. The three were approaching the small town of Winhill in hopes of finding a nice vacation from the recent running they were doing still since the Sorceress War. They are outcasts and outlaws running for their lives. Seifer because he was a mind numbed knight of the sorceress of the future, and Raijin and Fujin because they remained loyal to their friend and leader of their posse.

Upon walking into the small quaint village the three of them were ambushed after walking past the first building in the village. Fujin having spotted a fruit cart didn't pay any further attention, as it had been three whole days since any of them have had any solid food. Raijin too ran to the food cart just after he realized that his smaller friend had spotted it. Seifer blinked as he watched the two run off and shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Okay fine. Just a few things guys… We need cash first ya know." Seifer approached them both in his own traditional walk style. Realizing he was starting to sound like Raijin he slapped the taller black man on the back of the head. "Stop rubbing off on me." He barked.

Raijin groaned and rubbed the back of his head and grumbled to him. "Oh come on ya know... It's just the way I am, ya know."

"HUNGRY!" Fujin stomped her foot as she had an armful of melons, apples, carrots, and other fruits and vegetables.

Seifer nodded slowly as he approached the vendor who was looking from one to the other to the other, waiting for payment for his food. Seifer began to dig down into his baggy sewed up pocket and dug out a few buttons, crumbs, and the last of his gil. Sighing to himself he started to count out some to the vendor. "How much do I owe you again?"

"Well if you consider how much they ate already, fifty gil." The chubby old bald headed vendor began to get antsy. The posse didn't exactly fit in with the village according to his own thoughts.

Handing over not a gil more than fifty gil Seifer looked to Fujin and grumbled. "There… Now what are we going to do about rooms for the night."

"Uh…. I'm sure we can find some place ya know." Raijin began nervously as Fujin began to glare at both of the men. Her mind was running over the fact that she felt like the only one there with any form of brains. Before she would bite off one of their heads for the lack of finances she turned on her heel and stormed off around the corner. Raijin decided to follow after her before the female of the group would shove her pinwheel down their throats. Or at least his.

The two rounded the corner, Fujin first. She got at least ten feet and past the building where the fruit stand was. She was storming mad at the two men, and it was something stupid they always seemed to do. The three would work in a village or town for a month or so and save up most of it for the trip to the next place, most of the time they had to move again because someone had spotted them. Fujin for once just wanted to stay in one place long enough to at least not have to worry about the soldiers or others that just wanted them dead because of the war. Walking past the edge of the building Fujin continued on with her mental rantings and curses towards the men. Behind the building however to no one's knowledge was a small squad of Galbadian soldiers that had been following the posse for days now had finally caught up with the group and they now had one of them alone. The captain of the squad nodded to the others as he pointed, once they spotted the silver haired woman walk past the building and into their view. The soldier closest to her did a double check around the edge of the corner once receiving the command to grab the woman and spotting no one following, he lunged out behind her. His aim was to grab and restrain the silver haired woman from behind. Fujin was too busy looking around the area while she waited for the other two to catch up to her. The soldier was just inches away from the woman when suddenly a loud booming voice came from behind them.

"FUJ!!" Raijin screamed as he rounded the corner and saw the man sneaking up on his companion. She quickly whirled around as the Galbadian froze in his very spot. The soldier was just a youngling that was probably in his first year of service just after a summer training camp that the General had made as a requirement before enlisting in the army. Having Fujin now facing him and Raijin coming up behind him, the boy knew by the look in her eye just what the word rage really meant. She showed it clearly as she pulled back her right arm and balled it up into a fist before letting it fly right at the soldier, square in the nose, or at least that was her aim. Her aim was only accurate because the Galbadian had frozen upon making eye contact with her. The soldier stumbled back a step, then two, his hands covering his nose in a cradling-like manner. Raijin now reaching his friend and her attacker had his staff firmly in his hand and cracked it over the soldier's head. The boy fell face first to the ground; and Fujin had to step back quickly when he fell so she wouldn't have him touch her. Once the soldier fell his comrades that had seen this from around the corner had realized that it'd be a tougher job than expected and huddled up together to re-plan their method of attack. The captain glanced over at the two outlaws and then back at the rest of his squad. He quickly made a few gestures as the other soldiers did quick glances at the outlaws and at their captain. Once they got the orders they broke up and formed a line. Starting to move towards the two of the three outcasts that they were to arrest the soldiers started to form a soldier around them and two of the five remaining guards began focusing on spells to cast, while the other three started to get their guns ready.

Fujin got her pinwheel ready for an assault while Raijin got his staff ready in a defensive position and spoke nervously to his battle partner. "Ya know Fuj, I really wish we had some magic ya know." He looked out at the two men on his side as he had spoken to her.

She just nodded and shouted back. "AGREED."

Seifer was still by the fruit stand looking out at the area nearby, scanning it for good layout for later use and to hopefully find a place they could stay for the night. He wasn't concerned about his friends, knowing that they'll be either kicking the crap out of each other or venting on some nearby building face. Chuckling a bit to himself at the images of Fujin with her small hands wrapped around the large black man's neck and strangling him for whatever he had done to tick her off today. The images of Raijin falling to the girl would be funny no matter what it was over.

One of the two soldiers that were casting magic against Fujin and Raijin, had brought his spell to life when he extended his hand and a blaze of fire magic went swirling at their heads. Thinking as fast as the silver-haired woman could she pulled Raijin down by the back of his collar, causing him to choke a bit as he took the lead and dropped to the ground. The flames were just kissing the top of his head when he dropped to the ground. Just as they reached the ground, and barely avoided the fire, next the other soldier had casted his spell, while the captain was beginning one of his more. The second spell being casted was a blizzard spell that came crashing down upon the two of them. Raijin wasn't fast enough to notice the spell since he was busy glaring over at Fujin, ready to open his mouth to snarl at the female for nearly choking him on the way down. But his lack of concentration had caused the ball of ice to land on his head, and very quickly did his world go black. Fujin on the other hand rolled out of the way just in time and jumped to her feet before the blizzard spell could hit her. She was now facing the men whom were casting the magic and fired off her pinwheel at the one on the left. The soldier on her far left lowered his gun and took aim at her, shooting a few rounds from the semi automatic weapon. Her pinwheel barely made contact with the soldier's shoulder as he dodged out of the way; this same soldier was the one trying to fire his semi automatic weapon and since his finger was still on the trigger bullets roared out of the barrel and went flying around aimlessly since he moved while he was firing his weapon. Fujin too dodged out of the way as bullets went whizzing by her body. The next soldier had let his blizzard spell roar at her, causing a large chunk of ice to land by her head. Her eyes widened as it landed near her and she growled with annoyance at the soldiers that were after them.

Shots of gunfire were heard from around the corner from where Seifer was standing by the fruit cart. He whirled on the balls of his feet when he heard the gunfire and cursed under his breath. "Damn idiots. Not even here for two fuckin' minutes and they are already starting shit."

He ran off towards the gunfire but it was too late. When he rounded the corner he had seen one of the soldiers already knock out his female posse member and his other member was out cold and being tied up by a few other soldiers. Seifer pulled out his gunblade and swung it in a circular motion by his side to warm up his wrist before diving into the battle to attempt to rescue his comrades. The eager young blonde ran into the battlefield with his blade flying in front of him. He managed to quickly take down two of the closest troops to him, which had their backs facing him, before the rest of the squadron had noticed his presence. The first trooper that saw him take down one of men had quickly casted Firaga on him. Seifer's left pant leg had caught ablaze and burned through the cloth like it was nothing. Seifer began to rapidly try to pat it out with his arm, and the blunt side of his gunblade, forced to come to a halt in his assault against the attackers. His full attention on his pant leg and the feel and smell of melting flesh coming from him was making his stomach turn. The captain that was with them took the opportunity to grab his sleeping dart gun and fire a few rounds right into the right side of Seifer's back. The briefing had informed the squadron that sleep darts would be needed if they were to take the three of them alive. The darts felt like little pings in Seifer's back and he didn't pay them much heed until the sudden exhaustion sunk in.

"Oh crap." Was the only thing that he had said before he dropped face first into the ground and began snoring loudly.

The Captain pointed over to the fallen knight and barked out orders to his crew. "Get that leg on ice, and tie him up with the others. We have to get these three back to the prison before nightfall!"

* * *

Back in Balamb the gang had finally finished their shopping. The men had all settled on wearing their formal SeeD uniforms for the event, much to the disapproval of Selphie, while the women had finally picked their gowns. Another one of Selphie's rules was that the men couldn't see the gowns until the ball. Quitis had chosen a light pink gown with long flowing sleeves that turned from light rose to white at the wrists. The gown itself ran down to her knees and she found shoes to match. Selphie had chosen a golden floor long strapless gown with a slit up the left side of the leg from the bottom up to her knee. Selene's gown was a brilliant sapphire blue, and had a cross strap on the back of it.

Zell had tried to push the issue for them to stop and check in with his mother before heading back to Garden, but upon bringing the issue up with the group once the women had finished up purchasing their dresses, he was shut down by Squall. "I don't think so Zell. We have a lot to do before the celebration tonight still."

Zell stood there and began to sulk while he looked at the other members of the group and then tried once more. "Come on Squall. Just a short visit, a half hour tops. Please…"

"Yeah, besides most of the preparations are practically done. The rest is up the catering committee." Selphie butted into the debate between the two guys. Irvine walked up behind her and clapped a hand over her mouth to silence her. She didn't take to well to that and bit his hand. The cowboy yelped in pain and grabbed his hand away from his lover before cradling it better.

Squall groaned and looked to Quitis for some form of logic and support on this argument. She simply crossed her arms and replied to his grown with, "I don't see a reason not to either. The only thing that needs to be done on my agenda is arranging a dormitory for Selene."

"Wait… No one's set you up for the night yet?" Squall glared over at the blonde and then back at Selphie and Quitis.

"Not yet no… I just got here this afternoon actually." She shyly spoke up to the commander. After hearing a lot of different things about him she couldn't quite decide on what approach she should take when engaged in conversation with the man. Squall began to run through a few options through his head as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. It was taking him only a few minutes to realize that the situation was a perfect way to avoid eating another 'large' snack at the Dincht residence. "Alright fine, you guys can go ahead and visit the old lady if you want. I'm going to take Selene here back to the Garden and fix her up with a room since no one else has."

"But _Squall!!_" Selphie started to whine to him as she clasped her hands together. "She's just gotta meet Ma Dincht!"

"Another time Selphie. Right now she needs to get a room so she has a place to sleep tonight." He took a stern tone with her. Selene took the chance and placed a gentle hand on Selphie's shoulder and whispered to her. "I'll come and meet her some other time. Perhaps on the weekend maybe, but he is right. I do need a room to sleep in tonight."

Selphie sighed in defeat and nodded to the other girl before she perked right up again and grinned. "Fine! That's a promise then! You're going to meet her before you leave."

Quitis shook her head, Squall placed his hand to his forehead, and the rest of the group laughed and snickered at the display. Selene couldn't help but to smile herself even. "Promise."

Selphie squealed delightfully and then ran off towards Zell's house, with him on her heels in a foot race. Irvine and Quitis waved farewell to the Commander and their guest and began to make their way after the hyper SeeDs. This however left the Commander alone with the Garden's guest in an awkward silence. He found his car keys in his pocket finally and pulled them out. Squall was standing beside his vehicle the entire time, a slim black convertible muscle car with very detailed contours around the headlights and bumpers. The car appeared to be an older model that completely captivated the young lady with him. Selene's love of cars had her walk around to the other side of it to see what it looked like at a different angle. Squall chuckled to himself silently as he watched her look at the vehicle while he unlocked his side. Then the man walked around to the passenger door and unlocked it for her, opening it he held it for her. She blinked a few times, a bit clueless, while he waited a bit impatiently. "Well? We have things to do, shouldn't we be going?"

"Oh? Sorry. I didn't realize it was your car." She apologize almost a bit too quietly for him to hear as she got into the passenger's seat. He closed the door and walked around to the driver's side, getting in he started the car and pulled away.

* * *

_**A/N:** There you go! Stay tuned in for the next chapter of Past Secrets! _


End file.
